Users often provide feedback regarding services, software elements, or hardware elements through various means. In some instances, the feedback relates to bugs or other issues with the software or hardware, while in other instances the feedback relates to asking questions or providing suggestions for improving the software or hardware. In yet further instances, the feedback includes text or other information, such as a general description about how the software or hardware works, a feature that a user likes or dislikes, information that is not related to the software or hardware, and so on. For example, a user might use a support interface provided by an operating system to let an administrator know about features that the user likes and problems that the user is having with a particular feature of the operating system. In many instances, the feedback is manually viewed and evaluated by administrators of the software or hardware to identify bugs or other issues with the software or hardware that need fixing. Since the feedback is manually evaluated, and often encompasses multiple different types of information (which may or may not be applicable to the administrators), the administrators spend considerable time analyzing the feedback.